At The End Of The Beginning
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Tag to 'In The Beginning'. Big-ish spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. I just never think it's a good idea to threaten Sam in front of Dean. Regardless of who you are.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing and am getting no money. Though today is my b-day so if Kripke wanted to send me Jensen I wouldn't say no, or even the dude playing Castiel - he has a great voice, I love listening to him talk.

**SPOILERS:** "In The Beginning" if you haven't seen it, wait to read it. It's a great episode, I wouldn't want to spoil anything.

* * *

In The Beginning: A Tag

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And we're not sure where it leads.

So stop it, or we will."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel. Or they'll what? Stop Sam, kill him? Not for the first time, Dean really wanted to just deck the guy. He didn't know how much trouble he'd get in, or if he'd even be able to connect the hit, but damn it all if he wasn't willing to give it a try.

He'd had enough of Castiel's cryptic messages, and this whole thing? Sending him back, telling him to stop it, knowing he couldn't. What the hell was wrong with these people…Angels.

"You know what?" He picked up the rest of his things, made sure he had his gun. "I'm getting real sick of this."

He turned to the Angel, who simply held Dean's gaze. He didn't blink.

Dean turned toward the man, car keys in hand, "You just show up whenever you want, order me around, send me on…whatever, even though you _know _I can't do anything! And you think I'm just going to take it?"

Which, to be honest, he didn't see how he couldn't _not_ take it. He didn't know how to get rid of Angel, and if that's what he was, why would he want to? They're supposed to be on the same side. Even though he felt that the gaggle of Angels that were supposed to be out there fighting, weren't doing a whole lot. But apparently they were dropping, too. It didn't help his anger at all.

"Look, your God dealt me a pretty nasty hand - and I'm dealing with it the best that I can. I don't have a whole hell of a lot, and I blame Him for that. I got Bobby and I got Sam." he was a foot away from the Angel, staring at it.

Castiel finally blinked, though Dean doubted it was because he needed to, and cocked his head to the side. He figured he did so to show he was being tolerant (and tolerant was _all_ he was being). It was what he did last time Dean gave him a hard time, before he threatened him with return trip to Hell.

He'd wanted so badly to ask how God would feel about that. He thought better of it though. He was pretty sure he pissing off an Angel continuously was not a good thing. Even though he was doing it now.

"Look. I'm grateful you pulled me outta the pit. I really am. I mean, you got no idea." or maybe he did, Dean didn't know and didn't really care, "I've been going along with all this 'we have work for you' crap, so I think you ought'a cut me a break."

There really was no reason for Castiel to send him back to '73. He could have just told Dean what he knew. Okay, maybe Dean wouldn't have believed it. Who would?

Hey, your mother was a hunter, your father died before you were conceived and oh, yeah, your mother kind of sold out your brother too.

But he hadn't needed to _see_ it, and he wished he could burn away the memories. The sadness in her eyes, the pain. It was worse than just about anything he'd ever seen, ever experienced. She'd lived the next ten years of her life knowing this thing was coming back for her.

And that knowledge made him angry, for the first time in his life, with his mother.

She'd known, the whole time, and she let it all happen. Worse was the knowledge that it didn't need to be that way. She could have done something about it. She could have stopped it.

Destiny smestiny, it was bull is what it was.

"I'm gonna keep on doing what I've been doing. Killing demons, fighting bad guys." he took half a step closer to Castiel. He didn't want to get close enough for what he was about to say next to be construed as 'fighting words', but he wanted to try for as much impact as possible. "But if you, or any of your halo toting buddies, touch my brother…you look at me and tell me what path _I'll _be walking down then."

Neither man spoke, and Dean was certain the threat of his words made it across.

_Hurt Sammy and I'll go down his dark path._

_Hurt Sammy and I won't rest until I find a way to end you._

_Hurt Sammy and you'll _have_ to send me back to Hell._

Finally, Castiel straightened up and spoke, "You've been told to mind your insolence once already, Dean." his gaze never wavered. His eyes bored into Dean's, through them. Dean hated when Castiel did that, it always made him fell like he was being looked through.

It was creepy and it made him uncomfortable.

"I truly grow tired of your attitude."

Dean shot him a little half smile, goading him, "I thought you guys were supposed to be patient."

"You'll do what needs to be done. That is _your_ destiny."

He could feel his heart beating faster, harder. His hand curled into a fist. He would never believe it was anywhere close to his destiny to even entertain the thought of "stopping" his brother. Even when his father - he spared a second to remember the John Winchester he met at the diner, maybe he wouldn't throw away all the memories he'd made. He'd even gotten to meet his grandparents.

But not even when John told him it might be necessary to stop Sam by killing him, did he think it would really ever come to that. And he _knew_, that even if it did, he wouldn't be able to.

"Sam isn't evil. He isn't turning evil, it's just not happening. I'd know, so don't go getting your angel panties all in a knot."

"You don't know that. You were gone four months Dean, you no longer know what Samuel is capable of."

Dean scoffed, shook his head and backed away. He was done here. He knew his brother, four months wouldn't change who Sam was at the core of his being. He started walking towards the door.

From the open door way he said, "I will never. **Ever**. Hurt my brother. And if you even think you might need that from me, you best send me back to Hell now." He stepped outside, "And if you do anything to him, I guarantee you will _have_ to send me back to Hell."

He closed the door. Castiel was still standing there, quiet and overbearing in his presence. Dean half expected the Angel to be right behind him when he turned around. He wasn't.

Good. Because Dean wasn't sure that he could hide the fact that he didn't necessarily believe everything he'd just said. Because there was most definitely something going on with Sam, he just didn't know what it was.

But he was about to find out. And Sam if needed saving, honest to goodness save-you-from-yourself, stop him from going dark side saving. He'd do it. Without hurting him.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
